TE DEJO EN LIBERTAD
by Karenka Sutcliff Depp
Summary: Si a Sebastian Michaelis se le ordenase amar, tendría que ser capas de lograr esa misión, ¿que clase de mayordomo sería si no fuese capas de cumplir con tal cosa tan "banal". -Sebastian!, no me dejes, es una orden!-


**_Bien, esta es un songfic _****_(te dejo en libertada/HAASH) _****_Sebas x Ciel especial que hice para "qaroinlove", espero les guste._**

* * *

_Amor_, ¿una palabra?, ¿un sentimiento?, ¿una ilusión?, una acción que se representa de distintas formas, según ideologías de cada persona, todos los seres humanos son capases de sentir y dar amor, ya sea hacia otros de su misma especie, u objetos o animales, pero... ¿los demonios pueden sentir amor?.

Si a Sebastian Michaelis se le ordenase amar, tendría que ser capas de lograr esa misión, ¿que clase de mayordomo sería si no fuese capas de cumplir con tal cosa tan "banal".

Tal parece que el infierno de mayordomo si es capas de brindar y sentir amor, por lo menos para sus gatos, el demonio les brinda una casi "enfermiza adoración", en palabras de Erl Ciel Phantomhive.

Tantos años juntos, su relación amo siervo a subido de nivel, más que el tacto para asear y vestir al conde, ahora son caricias, pero ¿como entregar su corazón a un demonio?, Ciel ha perdido muchas cosas en este mundo, su familia, su dignidad y honra, ¿como saber que no pasara lo mismo con Sebastian?.

Basta una orden para atarlo a su lado de por vida, pero tienen un contrato, todo seria por el contrato, después de todo, sí Sebastian esta ha permanecido con el es solo porque desea devorar su alma ¿no?.

* * *

_Siento que me desconoces_  
_Siento que tocarme ahora_  
_Te da igual, Te da igual_

_**-¿Bocchan?-** _Sebastian esta desconcertado por el repentino cambio de su amo, siempre, a la hora de la ducha, las caricias, aunque moderadas, están permitidas, pero en esta ocasión, en un intento de mostrar su afecto, el mayordomo ha sido rechazado, el joven Ciel golpeo la mano enguantada mientras esta curiosa se aventuro por de bajo de la toalla.

**_-Deja de perder el tiempo-_** espeto con fingida molestia el conde, aunque es un buen actor, por dentro en verdad desea que las cosas fuesen distintas.

_Cada vez hay mas temores_  
_Crece como hiedra al aire_  
_Seguridad_

Sebastian se encuentra en la cocina preparando algo especial para Erl, después de limpiar los destrozos de los criados idiotas, se ha hecho un poco tarde para la merienda, diez minutos para ser precisos una falla imperdonable para el diablo, aunque seguramente para el joven de cabellos negriazules no le interese tan mínima demora, Sebastian se siente... "sentimientos", se siente vulnerable en su larga vida es la primera vez que se siente inseguro ante su contratista, pero Ciel ya no es su contratista no se trata de devorar su alma solamente, no es necesaria una orden para que su corazón sea suyo.

_Y me lastima ver que intentas rescatar_  
_Lo que un día en el alma nos unía_  
_Ya no está Aunque estas_  
_Es momento de afrontar la realidad_

Sebastian ya no podría devorar el alma del conde, ahora el chico era libre, aunque en secreto, el máximo placer del demonio era poder mirar esos ojos color zafiro, que lo miraran solo a el y a nadie más, oir esa voz llamarle con necesidad y éxtasis, pero ahora el conde se nota distante y el sirviente del infierno no logra entender porque, ¿cual fue su error?.

_Tú me quieres pero yo te amo_  
_Y esa es la verdad_  
_Tu presencia aquí me está matando_  
_De sentirte a la mitad_  
_Me cansado de intentar y no lograr_  
_Que te vuelva a enamorar_  
_Sé que no me quieres lastimar_  
_Pero tengo que __soltarte_  
_Hoy te dejo en libertad_

_Cada quien yace en su propia habitación, aunque privilegiado Sebastian posee la recamara más grande y lujosa, lejos de los otros criados, pero la cama es muy grande y fría._

_Ciel esta intranquilo, hace mucho no dormía solo, gira sobre el colchón y no encuentra descanso, tal vez es hora de dejar ir a su Sebastian, no puede seguirse lastimando de tal manera._

_No te odio no hay rencores_  
_Simplemente el corazón ya no esta_  
_tu corazón ya no esta_

Su relación se vuelve nuevamente amo y mayordomo, nada intimo, nuevamente el sirviente obedece las ordenes de su Bocchan al pie de la letra, pero por dentro su corazón lo hace con la esperanza de volver a agradarle a su amo y todo sea como antes, busca una solución, no puede sentir rencor con su amo, el dueño de todo su ser , incluso mataría a la parca roja para concluir la venganza por Madam Red, sin importarle comenzar una batalla con los shinigamis rencorosos.

_Se han perdido los colores_  
_Ya tus manos no me tratan de buscar_  
_Y me lastiman ver que intentas rescatar_  
_lo que un __día_  
_En el alma nos __unía_  
_Ya no estas Aunque estas_  
_es momento de afrontar la realidad_

_Me hace mas daño seguir contigo_  
_Y ver que aun con mi calor_  
_tus sigas sintiendo __frió_

La vida del demonio antes sin nombre, cual perro callejero, era monótona y sin sentido, amarga y gris ni el calor del infierno le sentaba bien, día a día, devorando almas sin sentido, una tras otra para saciar su apetito, pero una vez que conoció al pequeño Phantomhive, todo cambio, un motivo para seguir, que muestra más grande de amor, el permitirle vivir, sin ser devorado y morir de hambre solo por tenerlo a su lado, ningún alma llenara ese vació solo su presencia le reconforta.

_Tu me quieres pero yo te amo_  
_Esa es la verdad_  
_Tu presencia aquí me esta matando_  
_De Sentirte a la mitad_  
_Me he cansado de intentar y no lograr_  
_que te vuelva a enamorar_  
_Sé que no me quieres lastimar_  
_pero tengo que soltarte_

_HOY TE DEJO EN LIBERTAD!_

Sebastian conoció la vida de ser un perro con dueño y aunque odiaba a los canes, realmente prefería tener una correa, aunque sea corta pero a lado de su bocchan.

Aunque, tal parece Erl ya no lo necesita ni le quiere, lo más prudente seria... formar un contrato con alguien más, el niño ya era libre después de todo.

_**-Sebastian!-** _grita Ciel al notar la ausencia de su mayordomo, los ojos del demonio se tornan de un color rosado muy brillante cual joya. El conde aun es su Maestro, debe obedecerle hasta el fin de su existencia, la cual se prolongara el tiempo que el mayordomo le proteja, una eternidad sera poco.

_**-No te vayas... nunca-**_ dice un tanto inseguro, pero suspira y recobra fuerzas.

_**-Quédate a mi lado... para siempre. ¡Es una orden!- **_el viejo espíritu del conde ha regresado.

_**-Yes.. My Lord-**_ Sebastian sonríe y hace una reverencia como siempre, toma a su Bocchan en brazos y vuelven a la mansión.

**_-Aunque ya sabe, joven amo... no tiene que pedirlo- _ **una sonrisa sincera se dibuja en los labios del mayordomo del infierno y aprieta más contra su cuerpo a su dueño.


End file.
